


Just A Simple Cup of Coffee With Cream

by Illusioneery (Arkee)



Series: The Lucky Sevens: A Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (But It Also Involves Food?), Crack Just Like Salty Coffee, Cum Play, Jizz Coffee, M/M, PWP, Really; This Contains:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkee/pseuds/Illusioneery
Summary: Sephiroth accidentally manages to come in a cup of coffee.





	Just A Simple Cup of Coffee With Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly inspired by an internal joke from a discord server (You know who you are and I blame you guys for this, haha! e v e)
> 
> Cross-posting from Tumblr. 
> 
> Sit tight and enjoy the ride, I guess?

“I can’t believe… you came in that coffee.” Cloud sounded astonished at that, eyeing said cup of coffee curiously — and yet somewhat wary of it nonetheless. Some of it never got into the cup and thus, Sephiroth’s living room was no longer entirely pristine.

Maybe, just maybe, they also had gotten a little lube on the couch, from the blond prepping himself on a corner of it. Part of him could already see Sephiroth complaining about the stains that had the potential to be left all over the place, while not regretting anything of it; perhaps a playful accusation about him reaching out with his foot to… well, _help_. (Which instead ended up as Sephiroth coming too soon.) And there was the part of him that could see the man reaching out to bring him to release as well.

But what the blond never expected were the words his boyfriend let out following that, with a hint of a smile just there as though daring him to do it.

“Drink it.” The man elaborated when all he earned for it was a raised eyebrow “We both know... how much you like milk in your coffee.”

That was… rather unfair considering how difficult to resist Sephiroth’s low voice was after coming. He could be offering just about anything and Cloud would’ve taken up on it without thinking twice. Except that was... different. The taller man was offering him the cup and all the blond could do at first was question what his life had come to.

“This is... a different sort of _milk_ , though.”

“Mhmm... The kind you usually swallow until the last drop, yes.” Sephiroth shot back.

 _Oh, fuck_.

Finding himself unable to refuse that, Cloud simply accepted the cup, along with the warning that it was still hot despite the time it had been left all forgotten on the table near them while they engaged in non-caffeinated activities; much like his clothes had been forgotten on the nearby floor. He was too distracted processing what exactly he was about to drink to notice anything other than “And don’t drop your coffee” before Sephiroth — and his long, lubed up fingers — picked up the task of prepping the blond had left aside, shifting on the couch and lowering himself until his breath ghosted over Cloud’s cock.

The blond moaned into the cup, trying to make sure nothing would surprise him again before trying to drink from it. He didn’t really know what to make of that taste, but the sight of Sephiroth between his legs, fingers working their way in, while his lips parted just so to let the tip of the shorter man’s dick in to start sucking on it was enough distraction to avoid thinking too much of it. That and those cat-like green eyes... ah.

But maybe distractive enough to have him choke on that coffee.

“Are you alright?” Sephiroth stopped what he was doing to ask and ready to offer aid in case the blond needed it.

Cloud coughed some more before being able to reply to that.

“Fine... I just...” He started coughing again “...I guess I choked on... this jizz coffee...”

The blond let out a groan, followed by more coughing, as Sephiroth chuckled; still so close to such a sensitive area for his breath to cause an effect.

“Is that what we’re calling it now? ‘Jizz coffee’?” The silver haired man earned a nod of confirmation. “I see.” He sat up again.

Cloud smiled down at him, having apparently recovered from his coughing fit and just handed him the cup.

“Hah... maybe it’s a bad idea to... drink anything while you suck me off,” the blond said.

“Perhaps you’re right.” And as if wanting to solve their coffee issues so no one there would choke on it, Sephiroth just drank it before he could resume his task; like it was just regular coffee and not... well, _creamy_. He looked at the other man to realize Cloud’s face had turned a nice shade of red.

“S-sephiroth!”

“What?” The man in question chuckled, but that was quickly cut off with a gasp as Cloud got a hold of his hair and pulled him back down with a protest.

“Stop turning me on with... something weird like that!”

“It’s just coffee.” And as if wanting to end things there and go back to where he left, he gave the blond’s cock a very deliberate lick from base to tip.

Cloud moaned.

“Hnng... _jizz_ coffee,” he corrected.

* * *

The next day, when the breakfast Sephiroth brought to the bedroom had lots of cream in its coffee, Cloud simply raised a very concerned eyebrow before drinking it.


End file.
